DB5K Family
by Yelavender YunJae 134
Summary: Yunho dan Changmin keluar dari SMe dan menyusul JYJ ke jepang. disinilah dimulai kisah DB5K Family. Warning don't like don't read!


Ini fic yang gw buat saat pertama kali JYJ misahin diri dari DBSK, fic ini adalah khayalan tingkat dewa gw! moga suka! dan akh ya ff ini untuk Ultah Jaejoong, moga semua doa Jae terkabul! Amien. (walaupun telat)

* * *

><p>Yunho dan Changmin tiba di bandara Internasional Tokyo Airport tepat pukul 20.21 pm waktu jepang, mereka melihat sekeliling mencari seseorang.<p>

Ya saat ini HoMin ada di Jepang, setelah lepas dari genggaman SME mereka segera mencari info tentang JYJ dibantu oleh seorang YunJae shipper yang

amat sangat cantik ya anggap saja YunJae shipper itu adalah Author (Langsung dibantai) okeh kita lupakan kata terakhir itu, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan

data akurat tentang JYJ dari mulai apartemen mereka, kode sandi Apartement JYJ, No HP JYJ bahkan Jadwal lengkap manggung JYJ, keren bukan YunJae

shipper itu? ya walaupun begitu Yunho sangat berterimakasih pada YunJae shipper itu karena berkat dia Yunho dan Changmin kini dapat bertemu kembali dengan JYJ Kekasih Yunho sekaligus Umma Changmin.

"Appa! Umma mana sih? " Tanya Changmin dengan gelisah dan muka yang tak sabaran sambil melihat kiri-kanan.

"Mungkin mereka telat Min.. Coba aku telepon dulu.." Yunho langsung merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan HP, ia menekan Call pada User name ' My BooJae'

_'__Hallo Yunnie? Kau dimana kami sudah menunggumu di depan bandara' _suara di sebrang sana menjawab.

"Kami sudah sampai, kalian ada di depan pintu bandara?"

_" Ya Aku, Chunnie dan Su-ie sudah menunggu kalian namun kami tak bisa masuk bandara disana ternyata banayk YunJae shipper"_

"Oh, baiklah kalo begitu aku dan Changmin akan kesana" Yunho menutup teleponnya dan menoleh ke arah Changmin namun tak ada Changmin disana hanay ada koper besar merah Changmin saja.

"Changmin!" Yunho berlari kearah Changmin yang ternyata telah mendahuluinya, ia dengan susah payah menyeret 2 koper besar miliknya dan Changmin.

Changmin berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju pintu bandara ia ingin segera bertemu dengan 'Umma'-nya yang amat ia rindukan.

"Umma!" Seru Changmin saat melihat 3 sosok yang ia rindukan ia berlari dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Umma aku rindu padamu! Boggoshippo!" Isak Changmin sambil memeluk erat Jaejoong ya saking bahagianya ia bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong ia sampai menangis.

"Nado, Minnie! kenapa kau menangis mmm? anak Umma jangan menangis dong!" Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambut halus Changmin.

"Hiks..Hiks habis..habis! huwa! aku kangen Umma" Tangis Changmin lagi.

"Aduh...kok monster Umma yang cakep ini nangis hm? jangan dong... sudah ya? Minnie jangan nagis umma udah nyiapain makanan enak loh" bujuk Jaejoong.

"Makanan?" Changmin langsung mengusap tangisanya ketika mendengar kata makanan.

"Dasar Monster ! gak berubah terus ya? kalo denger kata 'makanan' langsung aja..." Goda Junsu yang tadi hanya melihat Drama anak dan ibu itu.

"Huh emang kenapa?sirik aja!" Changmin menjulurkan lidah tanda meledek Junsu.

"YA! kau! aish dasar..." Junsu ingin memukul Changmin namun langsung di beri deathglear gratis dari 'sang umma' Jaejoong.

Yoochun yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa, sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka tak berkumpul seperti ini.

"Ya...kalian melupakanku!" Yunho yang ternyata telah ada di sana langsung ikut nimbrung.

"Yunho-Hyung!" Sapa Yoochun.

"Appa!" Junsu yang menyadari Yunho langsung saja menggelayut manja di lengan Yunho.

"Su-Ie ah, jangan terus menggoda Changmin! kau tak rindu apa denganya?" Ucap bijak Yunho, sepertinya sifat wibawa Yunho sedang kambuh.

"Iya, appa, gomene, mianhae, sorry!" Junsu langsung menghampiri Changmin dan memeluk Changmin dengan amat-sangat-erat!.

"Hiya! Lepas!lepas! sesak Dolphin! Kau membunuhku!" Protes Changmin sambil berontak.

Semua yang ada disana tertawa melihat tingkah Changmin, bahkan orang lewat juga ikut tertawa.

Yunho ikut tertawa namun ia tak lagi memperhatikan Changmin kini mata musangnya sedang memperhatikan Jaejoong orang yang amat ia rindukan.

"Jae" panggil Yunho lirih.

Jaejoong emnoleh dan tersenyum lembut, ya apa yang dirasakan oleh Yunho sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan.

"Ahem sebaiknya kalian segera selesaikan 'urusan' kalian, kami akan menunggu di mobil." Yoochun yang tahu jika YunJae ingin ditinggalkan berdua segera menyeret kedua dongsaenya meninggalkan YunJae.

Yunho yang mendengar persetujuan dari 'anak-anak'-nya langsung saja menyeret Jaejoong ke kamar mandi terdekat. (mau ngapain sih?)

Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung masuk di bilik kamar mandi.

Cup.

Yunho langsung saja melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan begitu bernafsu.

Lidah lihai Yunho mulai menyusup dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah.

5 menit ciuman itu berlangsung, gara-gara kebutuhan oksigen Yunho _terpaksa_melepaskan lumatanya pada Jaejoong.

"Puas?" tanya Jaejoong sambil pura-pura cemberut.

"Belum.."Yunho menyeringai err mesum, Jaejoong yang melihat seringai Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Jangan disini Yun.. Kau tahukan Minnie, Chunnie dan Su-Ie sedang menunggu kita?" Tolak Jaejoong.

Yunho tak menghiraukan ia langsung mencium kembali Jaejoong dengan ganas, tak hanay mencium bibir Jaejoong saja Yunho juga membuat kiss mark di leher Jaejoong.

"Mmmm..hmmm Yun...hmmm akh.." Desah Jaejoong.

Yunho semakin bersemangat untuk membuat kiss mark-kiss mark yang lebih banayk lagi.

"Yun,,ha~ hen...tik...kan..du...oh~ lu" Di sela desahan Jaejoong ia mencoba menghentikan Yunho.

"Ada apa?" Kesal Yunho yang terganggu 'aktivitasnya'.

"Cepat selesaikan ini.. kau pilih yang mana? atas atau bawah? aku tak mau jika dua-duanya.." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mempout bibirnya.

"Hmmm aku rindu bawahmu, tapi aku lebih rindu ini" Yunho mencubit lembut nipple Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mendesah nikmat.

Yunho menggantikan posisi tanganya dengan mulut lalu duduk di atas closet dengan Jaejoong berada diatasnya (bayangin uke on the top oceh?).

"Oh..akh Yun..." desah Jaejoong keenakan.

"Mmmmhnnn rasanya lebih...(jilat) manis..." Yunho berucap sambil masih mengemut nipple Jaejoong.

15 menit kemudian (skip aja ye?)

"Ya ... Umma, Appa kalian lama tahu! emang ngapain sih?" sungut Changmin yang jamuran nungggu YunJae menyelesaikan 'urusan' mereka.

"Maaf Minnie sayang, umma dan Appa lama ya? maaf ne?" bujuk Jaejoong sambil mengelus puncak kepala Changmin yang sebenarnya lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Emang Umma ngapain sih sama appa?" Tanya Changmin -lagi-

"It urusan orang dewasa anak kecil gak boleh tau.." Bukanya Jaejoong yang menjawab malah Junsu.

"Hiya...Dolphin akukan sudah besar usiaku juga sudah 19 tahun*" Protes Changmin yang tidak terima dirinya dikatain anak kecil.

"Paling juga Jaejoong hyung dan Yunho hyung abis melakukan s..mmhpph.." Sebelum Yoochun menyelasaikan perkataanya Yunho langsung membekap mulut Yoochun.

"Jangan meracuni Changmin dengan pikiran Yadongmu!" bisik tajam Yunho.

"Uph..hah..mian.." Yoochun langsung minta maaf karena Yunho memasang tatapan mautnya.

"Ha~ sudahlah .. kalian jangan bertengkar terus dan kau Yoochun jangan berani meracuni otak Changmin dengan hal mesum!" tegas Jaejoong sambil memberi deathglear pada Yoochun.

"Ne, mian" Yoochun mengguk pasrah.

"Hmmm baiklah ayo kita ke apartemen umma sudah menyiapkan makanan yang enak.." Ajak Jaejoong sambil berjalan mendahului dan dengan Changmin yang masih bergelayut manja di lenganya.

Yoochun, Yunho dan Junsupun mengikuti (mantan) lead vocal DB5K itu.

* * *

><p>Apartemen JYJ (Skip Time lagi)<p>

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di apartemen mewah JYJ, semua (mantan) personil DB5K itu langsung saja menaiki lift menuju lantai 15, lantai tempat apartemen JYJ berada<p>

Selama perjalan di mobil dan di lift ramai dengan celoteh dan ejek-ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun dan sekali-kali Yunho.

* * *

><p>"Asik sudah sampai!" Teriak girang Changmin sambil masuk ke apartemen mewan namun sederhana(?) milik JYJ.<p>

"Lebih nyaman disini daripada di apartemen yang dulu kita tempati!" seru riang Changmin sambil menghempaskan diri di sofa empuk berwarna biru laut.

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan, riang dan polos Changmin.

Junsu, Yoochun dan Yunho ikut duduk disebelah Changmin yang kini sedang asik melihat DVD dan kaset game yang dimiliki JYJ, sedangkan Jaejoong pergi kedapur menyiapkan piring, makanan dan segala macam untuk makan malam.

* * *

><p>10 menit kemudian.<p>

"Yunnie, Minnie, Su-ie, Chunnie makanan sudah siap!" Teriak Jaejoong dari dapur yang masih menyiapkan piring.

"Iya Umma!" Teriak Changmin dan Junsu serentak sambil berburu mendahului ke dapur.

"Asik Umma masak Kimchi, bulgogi, odeh!" Seru Changmin sambil duduk di kursi ruang dapur yang merangkap ruang makan.

Junsu ikut duduk disebelahnya Changmin.

"Yunnie dan Chunnie mana?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin dan Junsu.

"Di ruang tengah sedang ngobrol..." Jawab Junsu sambil mengambil nasi.

Su-ie, Minnie jangan makan dulu sebelum Appa dan Chunie kesini arrasoe?" Ucap Jaejoong sambil keluar dari dapur.

Changmin dan Junsu langsung mengeluh.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong kembali denga Yoochun dan Yunho dibelakangnya.

"Nah Makan!" Teriak Changmin girang sambil mengambil bulgogi dan oden yang banyak.

"Hiya food Monster VoldeMin jangan dihabiskan!" Sewot Junsu sambil menghalangi Changmin mengamnbil makanan lebih.

Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat ulah kekanakan 2 'anak' meraka.

Jaejoong mengambilkan nasi dan juga bulgogi untuk Yunho setelah melerai rebutan makanan Changmin dan Junsu.

Acara makan malam itu sagat ramai dan juga riang, sekali-kali terdengar sura Junsu yang adu mulut dengan Changmin dan dilerai oleh Jaejoong atau Yunho, dan seklai-kali juga terdengar suara Yoochun yang ingin disuapi oleh Junsu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong amat senang dengan makan malam kini, setelah 2 tahun mereka berpisah akhirnya mereka dapat bersatu kembali.

* * *

><p>"Hah..hari yang menyenangkan ya Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong yang kini sedang berpelukan dibalkon denga Yunho, melihat indahnya kota Tokyo pada malam hari. ( Yunho meluk Jaejoong dari belakang )<p>

Yunho meletakan dagunya diatas bahu Jaejoong.

"Mmm ya..aku senang Changmin dapat tertawa lagi, bisa melihat junsu, Chunni dan tentu saja dirimu Boo." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum.

Lama mereka hanya terdiam dan menikmati kesunyian yang begitu indah itu.

Umma!" Terdengar suara tenor Changmin yang mengintrupsi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan Yunho berbalik dan mendapati Changmin dan Junsu tengah berlari kearah mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Umma dan Appa!" Changmin langsung memeluk Jaejoong dengan manja.

"Su-ie juga mau!" Kini giliran Junsu yang memeluk Jaejoong.

"Su-ie! hiya aku tidur sendiri dong?" Tanya Yoochun yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disini.

"Biarin, emang Su-ie pikirin?" Ejek Junsu sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Hiya...kalian tidak boleh tidur disini!" Larang Yunho.

"Umma.." Dengan serentak Junsu dan Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan Puppy eyes no jutsu.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, Junsu dan Changmin bergantian.

"Baiklaah boleh.." Ijin Jaejoong.

"Ya...Boo bagaimana dengan aku?" Protes Yunho.

"Huft..aku juga ingin tidur disini.." Yoochun ikut-ikutan ingin tidur denga Jaejoong.

"Baiklah tapi tidur dikarpet ya Chunnie? tidak akan muat kalo tidur di ranjang." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sedang Yunho hanya merengut kesal.

Dan malam itu akhirnya mereka tidur bersama dengan posisi diranjang ; Yunho (di kanan ranjang), Junsu, Changmin, dan Jaejoong (sebelah kiri ranjang) dan Yoochun tidur di bawah di karpet.

Ya malam itu akhirnya mereka dapat bertemu lagi, mereka tidur dengan tersenyum dan wajah yang damai.

* * *

><p>TBC or FIN (?)<p>

* * *

><p>Okeh halo gw datang lagi bawa fic lain ... (padahal ff JICU dan juga DLFL juga belum selesai)<p>

sebenernya DLFL udah ada docnya cuman... sumpah gw males banget buat updatenya entah kenapa mungkin gw ngerasa gak pd dan takut gak kerasa feelnya nih di fic itu soalnya fic itukan true story jadi harus bener-bener kerasa feelnya dan gw ngerasa kurang! (banget)

Dan untuk fic JICU (Jaejoong is Changmin Umma, mungkin besok gw baru bisa update soalnya sumpah ini aja gw nyuri waktu tidur buat bikin fic ini, saking padetnya jadwal gw dari mulai les masak, prancis, piano dan biola ditambah dengan berbagai latihan exskul basket hehe.

Mohon Review!


End file.
